Peach contra o Rei Goomba
by FireKai
Summary: Em mais um dia no Reino Cogumelo, a Princesa Peach encontra com um novo inimigo: o Rei Goomba. Desta vez ela está disposta a lutar e vai ter ajuda dos seus amigos. Fic Rpg! Oneshot


**Nota do autor: Antes de mais, tenho de dizer que as personagens não me pertencem, a não ser a Miss Goomba. Esta fic tem partes de Rpg, por isso se não gostam de Rpg é melhor nem lerem a fic. Quanto aos outros, espero que gostem da fic!**

A Princesa Peach estava sentada no seu trono, a ler um livro. O livro parecia interessante.

O Toadsworth aproximou-se da Princesa Peach e disse-lhe:

"Princesa, tive a noticia que um exército de Goombas se está a dirigir para cá." - disse o Toadsworth.

"Oh, a sério? Então e chama o Mario e o Luigi." - disse a Princesa Peach.

"Não pode ser." - disse o Toadsworth.

"Porquê?" - perguntou a Princesa Peach.

"Porque eles estão de férias no Reino Bean Bean."

"Então temos de ser nós a lutar." - disse a Princesa Peach. - "Chama o Toad e a Toadette e reúne o exército."

"Certo Princesa." - disse o Toadsworth, antes de abandonar a sala do trono.

Pouco tempo depois apareceram a Toadette e o Toad, acompanhados pelo Toadsworth.

"Já sabem que o exército vai tratar dos outros soldados Goomba, mas nós temos de vencer o chefe deles." - disse a Princesa Peach.

"Certo!" - disseram os outros três.

Todos se dirigiram para fora do castelo. Os Goombas estavam a aproximar-se.

"Todos prontos? Atacar!" - gritou a Princesa Peach.

Todos começaram a correr. Os soldados do exército cogumelo começaram a atacar os Goombas.

"Está ali o chefe." - gritou a Toadette.

Mais à frente deles estava um grande Goomba com uma coroa. Ao lado dele estava uma Goomba com um laço na cabeça.

"São o Rei Goomba e a Miss Goomba." - disse o Toadsworth.

"Vamos vencê-los de qualquer maneira." - disse a Peach.

Ela e os outros três correram para o Rei Goomba e para a Miss Goomba.

"Aha, aqui está a Princesa Peach." - disse o Rei Goomba.

"Vocês não vão tomar conta do meu reino." - disse a Peach.

"Ai não?" - perguntou a Miss Goomba. - "Isso é o que vamos ver."

"Eu vou destruir-vos." - disse a Peach.

"Então que comece o combate." - disse o Rei Goomba.

**Peach -** Hp: 50, Fp: 30, At: 3, Def: 0  
_Ataques:  
_**Murro -** Destrói 3 Hp ao inimigo  
**Guarda-Chuva -** 2 Fp - Protege-te por um turno.  
**Bomba da Princesa -** 5 Fp - Destrói 10 Hp a um inimigo

**Toadsworth -** Hp: 35, Fp: 30, At: 2, Def: 1  
_Ataques:  
_**Cabeçada -** Destrói 2 Hp ao inimigo  
**Super Cogumelo -** 3 Fp - Dá mais dois pontos de ataque a um aliado  
**Chuva de Cogumelos -** 6 Fp - Destrói 6 Hp a todos os inimigos

**Toad -** Hp: 25, Fp: 30, At: 1, Def: 0  
_Ataques:  
_**Estálo -** Destrói 1 Hp ao inimigo  
**Cogumelo Invisível -** 5 Fp - Deixa-te invisível por dois turnos  
**Martelo Cogumelo -** 8 Fp - Destrói 15 Hp a um inimigo

**Toadette -** Hp 20, Fp: 35, At: 1, Def: 0  
_Ataques:  
_**Estálo -** Destrói 1 Hp ao inimigo  
**Cogumelo Curativo -** 5 Fp - Cura 3 Hp a um aliado  
**Chuva de Cura -** 10 Fp - Cura 5 Hp a todos os aliados

**Rei Goomba -** Hp: 100, Fp: 50, At: 5, Def: 0  
_Ataques:  
_**Cabeçada -** Destrói 5 Hp ao inimigo  
**Pontapé -** 5 Fp - Destrói 8 Hp ao inimigo  
**Reforços -** 10 Fp - Chama alguns Goombas para atacar todos os inimigos. Destrói 8 Hp a todos os inimigos

**Miss Goomba -** Hp: 65, Fp: 80, At: 3, Def: 0  
_Ataques:  
_**Cabeçada -** Destrói 3 Hp ao inimigo  
**Chuva de Espinhos -** 5 Fp - Destrói 3 Hp a todos os inimigos  
**Fitas de Laço -** 10 Fp - O laço ataca todos os inimigos fazendo-os perder 8 Hp.

!Começa a Batalha!

**Turno da Princesa e Companhia!**

A Peach usa o Murro e ataca a Miss Goomba e ela perde 3 Hp.

O Toadsworth usa a Chuva de Cogumelos e tira 6 Hp aos dois inimigos!

O Toad dá um estálo à Miss Goomba, fazendo com que ela perca 1 Hp.

A Toadette também dá um estálo à Miss Goomba. Ela perde 1 Hp.

**Turno dos Goombas!**

O Rei Goomba usa a Cabeçada no Toadsworth. Como o Toadsworth tem 1 ponto de defesa, apenas perde 4 Hp.

A Miss Goomba usa a Fita de Laço e ataca a equipa da Princesa e companhia, tirando 8 Hp à Peach, ao Toad e à Toadette e 7 Hp ao Toadsworth.

**Estado:**

**Peach -** Hp: 42, Fp: 30  
**Toadsworth -** Hp: 28, Fp: 24  
**Toad -** Hp: 17, Fp: 30  
**Toadette -** Hp 12, Fp: 35  
**Rei Goomba -** Hp: 94, Fp: 50  
**Miss Goomba -** Hp: 54, Fp: 70

**Turno da Princesa e Companhia!**

A Peach usa a Bomba da Princesa e tira 10 Hp à Miss Goomba.

O Toadsworth usa a Chuva de Cogumelos e tira 6 Hp aos dois Goombas.

O Toad usa o Martelo Cogumelo e tira 15 Hp à Miss Goomba.

A Toadette usa a Chuva de Cura e dá 5 Hp a todos os aliados.

**Turno dos Goombas!**

O Rei Goomba usa o pontapé para tirar 8 Hp à Princesa Peach.

A Miss Goomba usa a Chuva de Espinhos para tirar 5 Hp ao Toad.

**Estado:**

**Peach -** Hp: 39, Fp: 25  
**Toadsworth -** Hp: 33, Fp: 18  
**Toad -** Hp: 17, Fp: 22  
**Toadette -** Hp 17, Fp: 25  
**Rei Goomba -** Hp: 88, Fp: 45  
**Miss Goomba -** Hp: 23, Fp: 65

**Turno da Princesa e Companhia!**

A Peach usa a Bomba da Princesa e tira 10 Hp à Miss Goomba.

O Toadsworth usa a Chuva de Cogumelos e tira 6 Hp aos dois Goombas.

O Toad usa o Estálo e tira 1 Hp à Miss Goomba.

A Toadette usa a Chuva de Cura e dá 5 Hp a todos os aliados.

**Turno dos Goombas!**

O Rei Goomba usa os Reforços e tira 8 Hp a todos os inimigos!

A Miss Goomba usa a Fita de Laço e tira 8 Hp a todos os inimigos!

**Estado:**

**Peach -** Hp: 28, Fp: 20  
**Toadsworth -** Hp: 22, Fp: 12  
**Toad -** Hp: 6, Fp: 22  
**Toadette -** Hp 6, Fp: 15  
**Rei Goomba -** Hp: 88, Fp: 35  
**Miss Goomba -** Hp: 6, Fp: 55

**Turno da Princesa e Companhia!**

A Peach usa a Bomba da Princesa e tira 10 Hp ao Rei Goomba.

O Toadsworth usa a Chuva de Cogumelos e tira 6 Hp aos dois Goombas.

O Toad usa o Martelo Cogumelo e tira 15 Hp ao Rei Goomba.

A Toadette usa a Chuva de Cura e dá 5 Hp a todos os aliados.

A Miss Goomba é eliminada.

**Turno do Rei Goomba!**

O Rei Goomba chama Reforços e tira 8 Hp a todos os inimigos.

**Estado:**

**Peach -** Hp: 25, Fp: 15  
**Toadsworth -** Hp: 20, Fp: 6  
**Toad -** Hp: 3, Fp: 14  
**Toadette -** Hp 3, Fp: 5  
**Rei Goomba -** Hp: 57, Fp: 25  
**Miss Goomba -** Perdeu!

**Turno da Princesa e Companhia!**

A Peach usa a Bomba da Princesa e tira 10 Hp ao Rei Goomba.

O Toadsworth usa a Chuva de Cogumelos e tira 6 Hp aos dois Goombas.

O Toad usa o Martelo Cogumelo e tira 15 Hp ao Rei Goomba.

A Toadette usa o estálo e tira 1 Hp ao Rei Goomba.

**Turno do Rei Goomba **

O Rei Goomba chama Reforços e tira 8 Hp a todos os inimigos.

O Toad e a Toadette são eliminados.

**Estado:**

**Peach -** Hp: 18, Fp: 10  
**Toadsworth -** Hp: 13, Fp: 0  
**Toad -** Perdeu!  
**Toadette -** Perdeu!  
**Rei Goomba -** Hp: 25, Fp: 15  
**Miss Goomba -** Perdeu!

**Turno da Princesa e do Toadsworth!**

A Peach usa a Bomba da Princesa e tira 10 Hp ao Rei Goomba.

O Toadsworth usa a Cabeçada e tira 2 Hp ao Rei Goomba.

**Turno do Rei Goomba!**

O Rei Goomba chama Reforços e tira 8 Hp a todos os inimigos.

**Estado:**

**Peach -** Hp: 10, Fp: 5  
**Toadsworth -** Hp: 6, Fp: 0  
**Toad -** Perdeu!  
**Toadette -** Perdeu!  
**Rei Goomba -** Hp: 13, Fp: 5  
**Miss Goomba -** Perdeu!

**Turno da Princesa e do Toadsworth!**

A Peach usa a Bomba da Princesa e tira 10 Hp ao Rei Goomba.

O Toadsworth usa a Cabeçada e tira 2 Hp ao Rei Goomba.

**Turno do Rei Goomba!**

O Rei Goomba usa o Pontapé no Toadsworth e ele perde 8 Hp!

O Toadsworth é eliminado.

**Estado:**

**Peach -** Hp: 10, Fp: 0  
**Toadsworth -** Perdeu!  
**Toad -** Perdeu!  
**Toadette -** Perdeu!  
**Rei Goomba -** Hp: 3, Fp: 0  
**Miss Goomba -** Perdeu!

**Turno da Princesa Peach!**

A Princesa Peach usa o murro, tira 3 Hp ao Rei Goomba e vence-o.

!Fim da Batalha!

"Aha, eu venci." - disse a Peach com um ar vitorioso.

"Perdemos." - disse a Miss Goomba. - "Eu vou-me embora daqui!"

"Eu também!" - disse o Rei Goomba.

Os dois começaram a fugir e os outros Goombas, ao verem que eles se iam embora, foram atrás deles.

A Princesa Peach regressou à sala do trono, acompanhada pelo Toadsworth, pelo Toad e pela Toadette.

"Foi uma grande batalha princesa." - disse a Toadette.

"Sim. Obrigado pela ajuda." - disse a Peach.

"Não precisa de agradecer." - disse o Toad.

O Toad e a Toadette abandonaram a sala do trono. A Peach pegou novamente no livro que estava a ler.

"Princesa, posso perguntar-lhe que livro está a ler?" - perguntou o Toadsworth.

"A Teoria e Prática das Batalhas." - disse a Peach. - "Da próxima vez que tiver de lutar, vou lutar ainda melhor."

**E Fim. Ok, aquela parte do Rpg foi chata, mas como eu ainda não tinha escrito nenhuma fic assim, queria experimentar. Mandem reviews por favor!**


End file.
